Are you lost, child?
by alicealice
Summary: When Tsuna has nightmares, it's about Mukuro. PWP!


Disclaimer : I lay no claim to any part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Tsuna, as daft as he was, could tell he was hopelessly lost. The place was just too big, grounds sprawling on under the night sky, stretching as far as his frantic eyes could see. He turns another corner, stopping in disappointment as it was just another dead end. Nothing to help him,nowhere to hide. He hears footsteps nearing, danger, danger it screams! Let's see which one of us can blend in best with the darkness, but I think I will win.

He runs. Of course, stupid Tsuna. Of all places, he estranges himself deep in the maze in the garden. Well, if I can't find him he can't find me either, he thinks, denial, as if his pursuer would be as uninformed as he is about the compounds. The Earl of Mist, to his credit, knows everything, needless to say his own hunting ground, and the little herbivore trespassing in it.

He chews his nails, as his feet, wrapped in lace bindings tread softly on the grass floor. He wished Reborn could at least give him a map of the place, a little bit of help, considering the gargantuan proportions of the place to the rest of their own headquarters of Vongola. Heck, Vongola felt like a doll house compared to this place. But it was lively back there, and here he felt like the only person alive in the world.

He wondered if the Earl felt lonely at all. He had already abandoned his cloak somewhere back in the chase, now he was shivering, clenching his jaw so his teeth stopped chattering and reveal his position. His mentor had been ever unrelenting. And what did that spell for Tsuna? Trouble. The word brought a reverie of little Lambo to his mind, and considering what happened to naughty children. Like you, Tsuna-kun. He rubbed his hands and tried not to think of the consequences of being caught.

Things were not looking good for him, Tsuna could hear nothing but the blood pumping his heart too fast, his hands his eyes wide, alert with fear, like a trapped animal. He was trapped indeed, the vine hedges that made up the maze was so thick and tall. At the back of his mind, he vaguely recalled the words cautioning to not enter the Earl's Garden, whatever the circumstance…

'Boo.'

He startled, but could not find the owner of the voice. Damn damn damn. He started to run, feet scratching grass and grass clawing feet, stealth exercises be damned, Reborn! He ran, fast, quick, but this time there was no place to hide. The thorns of the rose plants caught his dress shirt, tearing the tender flesh under, staining the moon colored fabric with a dollop of red.

Tired eyes search for a place to rest, if just for a momentary refuge from this game of cat and crippled, blind mouse. That was how much he was at a disadvantage, he thinks as he squeezes into an alcove, for once glad he is so petite. How desperate he is to not be found, as he swallows thick panic, sweat freezing on his pale brow. How big is the place…How can he get out. Frantic thoughts rushing. There must be a way. Reborn, despite how cruel he is, would not send him here to die, for nothing! The leader of the dying clan of Vongola was too precious to sacrifice, no matter how weak he was.

He touched his pocket, feeling the small bulky object in his, relief. At least he had not lost it. This was the last one. The Ring of the Mist. Tsuna had felt guilt when he stole the first one, The Ring of The Sun, but having come all this way…all he wanted now was to complete the set of Rings, and if what Reborn said was true…Only Vongola's future matters, don't you think?

Was it his imagination? Or was it getting colder? And the fog was filling the air, choking thick like the fumes of Bianchi's cooking on a bad day.

'Found you.'

And Tsuna did not scream, as the gloved hand reached to cover his mouth, and Tsuna, frozen with terror at the gleaming eyes of the Duke's beautiful, _inhuman_, face. All he thinks is how he had let Vongola down. And they were so, so close…

Tsuna woke with a jolt, mouth open with a silent scream, before a smiling Mukuro, straddling him, places a pliant finger on his trembling lips.

'Shh. It's just me, Tsuna.'

A/N : Tsuna must be, like, WTF. Mukuro!!


End file.
